Warriors: Darkened Feather
by Snowflower3618
Summary: "The silver pool shines brightly while the darkened feather is the balance between darkness and light" This is the prophecy given to ThunderClan for their newest kits and apprentices. Watch Shadowkit grow up in ThunderClan, trying to be the best she can be. Even if everyone thinks she's weak. Rated T for blood
1. Allegiances

**Alright LawlClan, you caught me xD This is my new version of the allegiances with a little story content at the bottom :3**

* * *

_Allegiances_

_ThunderClan:_

_Leader: Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

_Deputy: Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

_Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes_

_Warriors:_

_Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom_

_Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes_

_Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches_

_Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat_

_Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown under belly and amber eyes_

_Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom_

_Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat_

_Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes_

_Berrynose- Cream-colored tom_

_Hazeltail- Small gray and white she-cat_

_Mousewhisker- Gray and white tom_

_Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes_

_Foxleap- Reddish tabby tom_

_Icecloud- White she-cat_

_Toadstep- Black and white tom_

_Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat_

_Brairlight- Dark brown she-cat_

_Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat_

_Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes_

_Ivypool- Tabby and white she-cat with dark blue eyes_

_Moleclaw- Brown and cream tom_

_Cherryleaf- Ginger she-cat_

_Lilytail- Dark tabby she-cat with white patches_

_Seedheart- Very pale ginger she-cat_

_Apprentices:_

_Amberpaw- Pale gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes_

_Dewpaw- Gray tom with amber eyes_

_Snowpaw- White tom with amber eyes_

_Queens:_

_Daisy- Cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace_

_Dovewing- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Silverkit (Pale gray she-kit with black stripes), and Shadowkit (Gray she-kit with black stripes and a white patch on her chest)_

_Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat. Mother to Goldenkit (Golden brown she-kit with blue eyes), Hollykit (Dark gray she-kit with amber eyes), and Branchkit (Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes)_

_Elders:_

_Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes_

_Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom_

_Millie- Stripped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

_Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom_

_Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom_

Dovewing paced at the border as she waited for Tigerheart to come. He had asked her to meet him again, hoping they could be together. Dovewing stretched her senses out into ShadowClan and saw the tom slipping through the trees. He kept turning his head as if someone was following him. Though he wasn't the only one, Dovewing could feel the presence too. Dovewing shook her head as he came into her normal sight. "Dovewing!" Tigerheart purred as he shoved his face into hers. Dovewing backed away from the big tom. "You know this can't happen" Dovewing meowed to Tigerheart. "Just give us a chance, I know you'll love it!" Tigerheart insisted as he crossed over to border line. "Stay on your side of the territory!" she hissed at him. Tigerheart stepped back quickly and gave her a hard stare. "What's the matter with you?" he asked. "Nothing I just don't want to break the warrior code anymore" Dovewing admitted. "Who are you going to love then?" Tigerheart asked her. Dovewing looked at Tigerheart and saw thehurt in his eyes. "The one that has loved me from the start, Bumblestripe" she meowed. She turned arounded and started to walk back to the camp, she stopped as Tigerheart followed her. "Take one more paw step and I'll have Bramblestar take you down" she growled leaving the stunned ShadowClan warrior at the border.


	2. Prologue

Warriors:

Darkened Feather

Dovewing screeched in pain as her stomach rippled with pain. Soon she would be the mother to Bumblestripe's kits.

"Here bite this stick" her sister, Ivypool, said shoving a branch in her jaws. Jayfeather put a paw on her belly as she gave another grunt in pain. "Push now!" Jayfeather ordered as another ripple passed through Dovewing's stomach.

Dovewing clamped down hard on the branch making it splinter. Outside she could hear her mate pacing nervously. "Again" Jayfeather meowed. Dovewing pushed and she felt the first kit tumble out.

Dovewing dropped the stick and bent her head to lick her kit. Suddenly another ripple went through her stomach. "Push!" Jayfeather growled. Dovewing yowled in pain as the last kit came out. Jayfeather nipped the sac and sighed with relief. "Both females" he meowed quietly.

He left the nursery and told Bumblestripe about his new daughters. Bumblestripe rushed in as Dovewing was licking their fur the wrong way to warm them up and help them breath. They both had black stripes like their father.

"This one looks like you" Bumblestripe purred as he pointed his tail at the Pale gray she-kit. "Want to name her?" Dovewing mewed sleepily. "How about Silverkit?" Bumblestripe asked. "Perfect" Dovewing purred before gaping her jaws open in a yawn. "This one looks like her grandfather" Dovewing mewed looking at the gray she-kit with black stripes.

"How about Shadowkit?" Dovewing asked her mate. Bumblestripe pressed his muzzle to Dovewing's ear. "Perfect" he murmured as he purred over how perfect she and their daughters were. Dovewing wrapped her tail over the kits, guiding them to her belly. Tonight, was the happiest moment of Dovewing's life.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Shadowkit wriggled under her mother's tongue_ as she waited for her apprentice ceremony. She and Silverkit were receiving their apprentice names today. As Dovewing turned to Silverkit, Shadowkit looked at her friends inside the nursery.

"I can't wait till you guys are apprentices" she mewed to Cinderheart's kits. "I'm going to miss you!" Goldenkit squeaked as she bounced around Shadowkit.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting." Bramblestar's clear meow ringed through the camp. Shadowkit's fur sparked with excitement. "Shadowkit, Silverkit, please step forward" he meowed.

Their father, Bumblestripe, appeared at the front of the nursery entrance and led them to the clearing. Shadowkit and Silver kit sat down while Bumblestripe went to sit with their mother, Dovewing. Nervousness pricked at Shadowkit's paws and she fidgeted.

"By naming apprentices we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong" Bramblestar yowled. "Until she has earned her warrior name Silverkit will be known as Silverpaw. Ivypool, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Silverpaw. Ivypool you have shown great loyalty, and trustworthiness, I am sure you will pass that on to your apprentice" he meowed.

Silverpaw scampered over to Ivypool and they touched noses together, Ivypool's eye sparkling with pride. "Until she has earned her warrior name Shadowkit will be known as Shadowpaw. Birchfall, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Shadowpaw. Birchfall you have shown bravery and respect to all cats. I am sure you will pass that on to your apprentice" Bramblestar finished.

Sneaking a peek at Dewpaw, Shadowpaw padded over to her new mentor and touched noses with him. His eyes show great joy to have an apprentice. After the clan had come and congratulated the two new apprentices Shadowpaw looked at her mentor hopefully. "What are we going to do today?" Shadowpaw asked.

"Nothing too exciting" Birchfall meowed. "We're going to teach you two how to collect moss" Ivypool finished for her father. Birchfall nodded and the two warriors led the apprentices outside the camp. Shadowpaw looked around the forest as the four cats trekked through the territory.

By the time they got to where the moss grew Shadowpaw and Silverpaw were panting. Shadowpaw sat down as Ivypool and Birchfall showed them how to collect moss for the elders and queens.

"Make sure there are no thorns or that it's wet" Ivypool explained pulling out a big thorn, Birchfall shook the water out of his moss.

"Now you try" he meowed rolling his moss into a neat ball. Silverpaw was the first to go. She extended her claws and sliced neatly through the moss. She pulled out a small thorn and shook the remaining water out of it. Shadowpaw stood up and went over to the tree.

Shadowpaw extended her claw and sliced through the moss quickly. She searched the moss for thorns quickly and shook out the water in the moss. "You missed something" Birchfall pointed out. Shadowpaw rolled the moss up into a ball and looked at Birchfall with pride sparking her blue eyes.

Birchfall sighed and pulled out three small thorns. "Do it again" he ordered. Shadowpaw's tail drooped as she sliced the moss evenly and slowly. Shadowpaw searched thoroughly for thorns and pulled out two big ones.

She rolled up the moss and purred with satisfaction. Birchfall suppressed a sigh and lashed his tail. "We're gonna go Birchfall" Ivypool said, leading her sister away with their moss in their jaws.

"Do it again" Birchfall growled. Shadowpaw sliced the moss neatly, searched for thorns and pulled out two, and shook the water out of it. "Good" Birchfall meowed sternly.

"You need to be better at that if you're ever gonna be a warrior" he meowed. Shadowpaw picked up her moss with her head hanging low and her tail drooping. What kind of warrior would she be if she couldn't even collect moss?


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Shadowpaw entered the camp behind Birchfall_ and padded towards the elders den.

"I brought you new bedding!" she mewed as she entered the elders den. "Good, I'm the only one that didn't get one" Sandstorm complained as she got up and rolled the soiled moss up.

"I'll do that Sandstorm." Shadowpaw meowed as she layed the fresh moss down for the pale ginger she-cat. Shadowpaw finished rolling up the soiled moss and took it out of the elders den. She went to the dirt place and buried the soiled moss.

She exited the dirt tunnel and started to go to the fresh-kill pile. "Not yet Shadowpaw" Birchfall called from the clearing, he was sharing a squirrel with his mate, Whitewing. "Make sure the elders and queens are fed" he meowed continuing to eat with Whitewing.

Shadowpaw sighed and picked up two shrews and a mouse. She started to pad over to the nursery when she saw Silverpaw sharing a vole with Dewpaw. Anger flared through her body. Not only were they not eating together, but her sister was up close and personal with the cat she liked.

Shadowpaw stormed off into the elders den. "Here's your food" she meowed coldly, lying the fresh-kills down and stomping back to the fresh-kill pile.

She picked up the second to last piece and she brought it to the nursery. She layed it in front of Daisy and Cinderheart, who were sharing tongues. "It's the last one" Shadowpaw meowed. She backed out of the den and looked at the fresh-kill pile. It was empty! Shadowpaw looked around to see who had grabbed the mouse. It was Foxleap.

Her tail drooped and she padded over to Birchfall. "There's nothing for me to eat" she complained. Birchfall paused and stopped sharing tongues with Whitewing. "I'll teach you to hunt tomorrow" Birchfall said as he looked at the setting sun.

Shadowpaw's fur fluffed up in anger. "First my sister betrays me now I don't even get to eat! Fine! I'll learn how to hunt by myself!" she yowled at him. She turned around and fled out of the camp. "Shadowpaw! Wait!" she heard Birchfall calling her name.

But Shadowpaw ignored him, as she plunged deeper into ThunderClan territory. Shadowpaw heard her name again, but it wasn't Birchfall's voice. She stopped instantly and hid herself. "Shadowpaw!" Snowpaw called her name again.

She was shocked to see he had come running after her. Her stomach growled loudly and Snowpaw's ears pricked up. "Found you" he purred looking at her through the bush. "What do you want?" she asked annoyed by her mentor and sister. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright" he meowed. "I didn't get to eat either" he added.

Shadowpaw looked up at him and stifled a purr, amusement lighting her eyes. "Really?" she teased as she trotted around him. "Yup" he meowed coolly. "Want to hunt together? I could teach you the hunter crouch" Snowpaw suggested.

Shadowpaw thought about it briefly, tilting her head to one side she purred nodding. "Where are we going to go?" she asked as she and Snowpaw started to walk beside each other. "How about the abandoned twoleg nest?" he asked her. Shadowpaw looked around guiltily.

"I have no idea what or where that is" she admitted. Snowpaw chuckled and began to lead her through the forest. When they arrived Shadowpaw gasped. "It's huge!" she squeaked. Snowpaw purred and started to sniff around.

"My exact reaction. Watch" he instructed. He crouched low and moved gracefully with every paw step. He soon pounced on an unsuspecting mouse. "Let all you weight be on you haunches and not your paws or the mouse will feel you." Snowpaw explained to her.

She flicked out her tongue as she scented the air. _Rabbit._ Shadowpaw took note to the wind. She was downwind and she purred inwardly.

She put all her weight in her haunches and waited for the right moment. It seemed as if the whole forest was holding its breath. Shadowpaw waggled her rear and pounced. She landed on an unsuspecting rabbit and it rolled over. Shadowpaw gasped and shield her face with her shoulder.

The rabbit scored its dirty claws down her shoulders in she yowled in agony. Snowpaw bounded over to her and killed the rabbit quickly. "Good catch" he meowed to her. Shadowpaw limped off to the side and started to lick her wound.

"Are you alright?" Snowpaw asked gently. "I'm fine!" she snapped at him. She stopped and looked into his amber eyes. Hurt sparkled through his eyes and she looked to the ground. "I'm sorry. There was no need to snap like that. I should be able to make it back to camp" she meowed as the sun set.

Shadowpaw picked up her rabbit and started to drag it towards the camp. She was leaning on Snowpaw's strong shoulders. "So how do you like being an apprentice?" Snowpaw asked as they slowly made their way home. "It's alright, I mean other than being treated like a kit still it's really fun" she finished as they heard crashing through the bushes.

Snowpaw stepped in front of her, his fur bristling. Bumblestripe appeared through the bushes in front of them and he sighed with relief. "Thank StarClan you're safe" he purred to her. He saw the rabbit in her mouth and his eyes glowed with warmth.

"Did you catch that?" he meowed. Shadowpaw nodded as Snowpaw stepped out of the way. Bumblestripe padded over to her and sniffed her shoulder. "We should get you to Jayfeather before it gets infected" he meowed he started to pick Shadowpaw up by the scruff and she yowled in denial.

"I'm not a kit anymore" she protested. Bumblestripe looked shocked, but nodded and he led the two apprentices to the camp, slowly for Shadowpaw.

Shadowpaw was looking at the ground the whole time as her father carried the rabbit for her. As they entered the camp, she held her head high. Ready for anything.


	5. Chapter 3

**Hi :D This is a story I'm really interested in so I'll be working on it frequently! As much as I can anyways, as long as school doesn't get in the way. Ok I will also answer all your reviews in this little section right here :3  
**

**Swiftflame: Hehe, thank you :D**

**xBluieLovex: Ch, why wouldn't I? You worked so hard on it xD**

**howlsong12: Ummmm... I don't understand what you said, but if your asking for name suggesting you can :D**

**Mistycreek: Well I do believe you were the first to review my story so you get a special prize *Hands you a Shadowpaw plushie* Yaaaay! Hehe.**

**I am in the process of writing chapter 4 right now :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

_As Shadowpaw entered the camp _she noticed that Dovewing and Silverpaw were pacing the clearing anxiously. Dovewing was the first to notice her and she gave a cry of joy. She bounded over to her kit and started to groom her fur.

Dovewing must have tasted the dry blood on her when she stiffened. "What were you doing!" she snapped at Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw's fur began to bristle, but Snowpaw stood up for her.

"We were only hunting, because we didn't get any fresh-kill. And Birchfall wasn't going to let her eat until tomorrow" he added with an accusing glare at her mentor. Birchfall looked down guiltily and pressed his ears against his skull. Dovewing growled and turned on Birchfall.

"You weren't going to let her eat! She's only an apprentice on her first day out! She's going to need energy for tomorrow if she's going to learn to hunt!" Dovewing snarled at her father. "I- I'm sorry" Birchfall stuttered. "I don't know what was going through my head" he meowed.

Jayfeather appeared through the crowd of cats that had gathered and took a sniff at Shadowpaw's shoulder. "Come with me" he mewed as he led his way to the medicine cat den. Jayfeather layed her down on some comfy moss and went further into the medicine cat den. He came out with some herbs in his mouth and some cobwebs.

He started to chew the herb when Brairlight dragged herself from the nest. "Want me to do that?" she asked as her jaws gaped in a giant yawn. "Sure" Jayfeather said as he sighed with relief. "Is Brairlight your apprentice?" Shadowpaw asked warily.

Jayfeather shook his head and looked at the dark brown she-cat. "No she's not. But she helps me whenever I need it" he meowed. His sightless blue eyes unblinking as he sniffed her shoulder. "So you really can't see?" Shadowpaw asked amazed by their medicine cat.

"I can see in my dreams, but not outside of them" he meowed confidently. "That's amazing!" Snowpaw and Shadowpaw said together. Jayfeather flicked his tail in acknowledgement and started to put the polituce of herbs on her shoulder.

"This herb is called Chervil. It helps infected wounds." Jayfeather meowed as he finished. "Better?" he asked. Shadowpaw nodded eagerly. "Loads!" she responded. Jayfeather finished by putting some cobweb on her shoulder. "I want you to stay here for tonight, just in case anything happens" he ordered.

Shadowpaw sighed and nodded reluctantly. "If you want I could stay with you" Snowpaw offered. "No, that's alright!" Shadowpaw said quickly looking away from his sparkling amber eyes. Snowpaw hesitated and then turned to walk out of the medicine cat den. "I'll come over tomorrow then" he meowed over his shoulder.

"That really hurt him you know" Jayfeather said quietly. Before Shadowpaw could reply she caught the scent of her sister entering the medicine cat den. "Shadowpaw!" she mewed happily as she nuzzled her. "I'm so glad I told Dovewing you were hurt" she meowed. Shadowpaw stared at her in shock.

"You were spying on me!" she hissed, fur bristling in anger. Silverpaw looked horrified at the thought. "No! I would never spy on you! I heard you yowling in pain" Silverpaw finished. "We weren't even near the camp" Shadowpaw told her sister. Then she realized her mother could hear and see things far away.

"You've inherited Dovewing's powers haven't you?" Shadowpaw asked, jealousy filling up her body fast. No wonder why she was so much better at everything. "Don't tell!" Silverpaw pleaded to her sister "Dovewing will be shocked" she muttered.

Shadowpaw recalled how their mother was telling them about her power and how shocked she had been. "Fine" Shadowpaw growled. "Just go get some sleep" she meowed curtly. Silverpaw sighed and left for the apprentice den. Shadowpaw put her head down and let the jealousy, sadness, and anger engulf her.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Wishing she was so much better than her sister.

* * *

**Ooh! Can you guys tell what's gonna happen next? xD So predictable. Anyways please keep reviewing :D**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Wake up little one" a voice whispered _into Shadowpaw's ear fur. Shadowpaw batted a paw at the voice. "Leave me alone Dovewing" she grumbled. "Wake up!" the voice meowed prodding her with a paw. "What!" she snapped opening her eyes, she instantly shrank back when she saw the cat in front of her.

She didn't know her. "Who are you?" Shadowpaw squeaked in fear. "My name is Graycloud, young one" she purred silkily. "What do you want?" Shadowpaw questioned. "Are you from StarClan?" she asked. Graycloud hesitated then nodded.

"Yes I am" she mewed. Shadowpaw stood up and circled around the pretty she-cat. She was white all over with a gray stripe running down her head, her back, and tail. She had a scar above her nose and a big scar on her chest.

Hey eyes were odd. They were purple. Shadowpaw also noted that her right ear was torn. She shook her head and purred. "So why am I here?" Shadowpaw asked the StarClan she-cat.

Graycloud looked at her, with light shining in her eyes. "I want to train you. To be the best warrior ever!" she meowed. Shadowpaw stared at her in disbelief. "Then go to my sister! She's the _special_ one" Shadowpaw spat the word special.

She turned from the pretty she-cat and her shoulders started to droop. "That's why I chose you. The under dogs are always the strongest!" Graycloud encouraged her. "Here, I'll teach you a special battle move" Graycloud meowed.

The sun shined through the clouds. Suddenly Graycloud was in front of her, the sun blinding her eyes. Soon Graycloud cuffed her and Shadowpaw was knocked over. Shadowpaw jumped up and hissed with annoyance.

"That's cheating!" she spat. Graycloud sat down and purred, licking her paws. "No, that is called winning" she mewed, her eyes sparking for battles. Shadowpaw tilted her head with interest. "Show me more!" she pleaded.

Quivering with excitement Shadowpaw quickly learned the Lightning Strike. Then she learned how to unbalance her enemy. She swerved behind her StarClan mentor and jabbed at her hind legs, making her knees buckle and she dropped to the ground.

"Good job, now it's time for you to wake up little apprentice" she mewed, fading slowly. "Will you come back?" Shadowpaw meowed. All she saw was Graycloud nod her head and she woke up with a jolt.

* * *

Shadowpaw stretched her body out and winced as her muscles screamed at her to sit down. She sat up and padded out of the den. "Jayfeather did only say one night" she said slyly and she waited patiently for her mentor to appear.

As dawn passed the warriors den rustled. "Oh Shadowpaw! You're up and early" Birchfall meowed. He looked relieved to see her up and standing with an injured shoulder."What are we doing today?" she asked eagerly.

"Are you up for battle training?" he asked. Shadowpaw nodded eagerly and they exited camp together. They padded to the training area. Birchfall turned around and crouched. "Come at me" he growled.

Shadowpaw stood frozen for a few seconds then crouched. She rushed at her mentor, but swerved around him, dodging his powerful paw. Before he had a chance to turn on her she jabbed his back legs with her paw.

Making his knees buckle and Birchfall hit the ground. As fast as he hit the ground. As fast as Birchfall hit the ground, Shadowpaw had pinned him. "I win" she crowed over her victory. "Wow Birchfall, you've really trained your apprentice fast!" Ivypool exclaimed.

Birchfall gave a nervous chuckle. "He's a great teacher!" Shadowpaw purred. Birchfall shot her a grateful look and she jumped off of him to let him stand up. "Alright let me teach you the belly rake!" Birchfall meowed briskly.

He rolled over on his back and demonstrated the move. "Now try it" he told the two apprentices that were watching. Shadowpaw turned to see Snowpaw with Ivypool. "Where's Silverpaw?" Shadowpaw asked confused.

Suddenly a flash of white fur overtook her vision as Snowpaw tackled her. "You don't need to know" he whispered into her ear. As if trying to hide something. "Snowpaw! Get off her!" Ivypool fretted.

Snowpaw's heavy weight was lifted and Shadowpaw stood up. She looked around. She froze as she saw Dewpaw and Silverpaw. The words ringing her ears clearly. "I love you Silverpaw, nothing can ever get in between my love for you"

* * *

**Yay! Finally got this chapter done :D Sorry it took me a while, had a hige case of Writers Block. Ok just in case you guys were confused Shadowpaw thought it was Dovewing (her mother) at the beginning of the chapter because Graycloud called her little one, which is what Dovewing called her as a kit :3**

**Please read and review :D I love reading your reviews,**

** Sincerly, Snowflower**


	7. Chapter 5

**xBluieLovex: Yeah she'll be more entangled into the story once Shadowpaw grows up into a warrior and all. Lol thanks for the review ;)**

**Dewleaf31: Thanks :D It means a lot to me when people like my stories. Though I don't think I'm that well of a writer :3**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Snowclaw! Dewtail! Ambergaze!" the clan cheered for their newest warriors. Shadowpaw cheered the loudest for Snowclaw. It had been three moons and Shadowpaw sat far away from her sister Silverpaw.

Even though they had promised to be best friends as they trained, Silverpaw had shattered every bit of her when she had taken Dewtail away. _"I love you Silverpaw"_ Dewtail's words rang in her ears as she remembered what had happened that day.

"_Nothing can ever get in between my love for you" Dewpaw meowed. "I love you too" Silverpaw admitted to him. "Really?" Dewpaw sounded shocked. "Yes" she mewed hesitantly. Shadowpaw stared horror in her eyes. "Shadowpaw?" her mentor meowed curiously. _

_His gaze followed her until he found what she was looking at. "Oh" he said looked back at Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw let out one sob before running away. She had kept running, into WindClan territory, not caring anymore. _

_She knew she was flying across the moor as he paws barely hit the ground. She found her way into RiverClan territory. She flew past a RiverClan patrol, which yelped in surprise and then started to chase her. "Wait!" They yowled after her. _

_She just kept running. Until she found the Horseplace. The slid under the fence easily, dodging the horses hoofs. She found her way inside. She layed down in a pile of hay and started sobbing. "Hello?" a voice came from the other side of the barn. Shadowpaw stopped and stood up, her fur fluffed out. "Who are you?" she snarled bitterly. "My name his floss" A small gray and white she-cat meowed as she stepped out of the shadows. _

_Her belly swollen with kits. "You- you are Daisy's sister?" Shadowpaw asked. Floss purred and nodded, "Yes, how is she?" she asked the gray apprentice. Shadowpaw calmed down and looked around. "Where's the other cat?" Shadowpaw asked, his name slipping her mind. "Right here" the tom's voice sounded from outside as he slipped into the barn beside Floss. His fur bristling. "Smokey it's alright" Floss soothed the muscular gray and white tom, running her tail down his spine. _

_She became close to the horseplace cats as she stayed the night." No one cares for me" she thought as the second day dawned. "Feel free to catch mice" Smokey offered her. The day passed on as Shadowpaw caught mice. She suddenly heard a yowl in pain and she looked into the direction of Floss. _

_Shadowpaw ran over to her as she lay on her side. "Floss? Are the kits coming?" she asked. "Yes!" Floss replied in pain. Smokey appeared beside Shadowpaw. "Shadowpaw will you help Floss?" Smokey asked. Shadowpaw hesitated, but gave a nod. _

_She put a paw on Floss's stomach and felt a ripple pass through her body. "Push!" she ordered. Floss heaved a push and a kit tumbled out. Shadowpaw quickly nipped the sac and gave the little kit to Smokey. "Lick its fur the wrong way to get its blood pumping and its fur warm!" she instructed and turned back to Floss. _

_"Push!" Shadowpaw meowed, another kit tumbled out she nipped the sac on it again and started to lick its fur the wrong way. It was a white she-kit. She pushed the she-kit to her mother's belly for milk. A black tom was already there drinking his mother's milk. _

_"This is the last one" Shadowpaw promised as she felt the queen's stomach. "Push!" she ordered as the last ripple rushed through Floss's body along with her yowl of pain. She licked the kit and it was a dark gray she-kit. She pushed her to her mother's stomach and watched as Floss looked over them. _

_"The black tom will be Sparrow; the gray she-kit will be named Shadow, after you Shadowpaw, and the white she-kit, hmm. Want to name her Shadowpaw?" Floss asked as she looked up to Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw looked at the tiny she-kit, who was unusually small for a kit and her heart throbbed. "Snow" she choked out, thinking of Snowpaw. "Good name" Smokey purred. _

_There was a rustle outside the barn and Snowpaw burst into the barn. "Shadowpaw!" he yowled her name. He layed eyes on her and hope flared through his eyes. "You're alive!" he meowed with relief as he padded over to her. "How come you come now?" Shadowpaw hissed at him. _

_"I was chasing after you, when a RiverClan patrol caught me and held me in their camp. Squirrelflight came and got me" he meowed as the ginger she-cat walked into the barn. She dipped her head towards the barn cats. "Let's go" she meowed. Shadowpaw hesitated as Snowpaw padded on towards Squirrelflight. "Shadowpaw?" Snowpaw questioned as he looked behind himself. _

_"I'm… I'm coming" she meowed reluctantly. "Wait! Before you go give this to Daisy for me" Floss meowed as she stood up shakily and padded over to Shadowpaw, with Sparrow dangling from her mouth. "You sure?" Shadowpaw asked surprised. Floss nodded and went back to her other kits. _

_"I'll come back to visit" Shadowpaw promised. As they headed back to their own territory Snowpaw whispered into her ear. What he had said to Shadowpaw made her the happiest she-cat in all of the clans._

Shadowpaw padded over to Snowclaw, looking at Dewtail longingly. She looked back at Snowclaw and purred "Congratulations!" Snowclaw looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, it'll be your turn soon." He meowed, his gaze going to the nursery as Sparrowkit raced out with Daisy exiting the nursery after him.

"I wanna be a warrior!" he squeaked with excitement. "It'll be your turn soon, my little Sparrow" Shadowpaw repeated Snowclaw. She took in as much responsibility as Daisy when it came to raising the kit. "Do you remember what I told you the day I brought you back home?" Snowclaw asked Shadowpaw as Sparrowkit raced back to Daisy.

She nodded, happiness flowing through her body as Snowclaw repeated the words. "Who needs an arrogant, stupid furball when you have me to love?" he finished. "Thank you Snowclaw" Shadowpaw mewed, pressing her head into Snowclaw's soft, warm fur. "Thank you for everything"

* * *

**Awwwww 3 I just loved this chapter. Lol How did you like the SnowxShadow fluff? Hehe, I seriously thought about doing the DewxShadow stuff, put she would've turned evil and I really want her to be good :3 So read and review please :D Sincerly,**

**Snowflower**


End file.
